Bankera Capital Airport
Bankera Capital International Airport (commonly known as Bankera Airport, Heathwick Airport or Capital Airport; IATA: BKC, ICAO: CCBL) is the main airport serving Bankera and its surrounds. It was opened on 22 May 2015, more than 19 years after the official founding of Bankera in 1996 and 3 years behind schedule. The airport is located in Heathwick, a suburb to the north of Bankera and operates 24 hours a day. It has three terminals, T1 for international flights, T2 for domestic and TC for cargo. The two passenger terminals are connected by an airbridge and the Bankera Metro. History Terminals In 1999, land was put aside for the construction of an airport to service the new city of Bankera. The official opening ceremony of the airport was in December 2015. When it first commenced operations, it had one terminal (located where the current T1 is) and plans for another one to be build when the city needed it (the current T2). The second terminal was opened in 2035. Soon after, construction on the Cargo terminal began and it opened in 2042. In the 2050s it became apparent that the airport was going to need to expand once again so the old T1 was demolished in 2063 to make way for the current day building, which opened in March 2066. Rail The CraftiaLink station was originally the only station serving the airport, opening in 2011. In 2035 a Bankera Metro line was opened to service the airport with the station located in T2. When the new T1 opened, another station was added to service it as well. Future A masterplan for the next 20-30 years was drawn up in 2066. It suggests that T2 has a major upgrade as almost no work as been done to it for the 30 years since its opening. This would include more toilets and shops, with at least 4 airbridges to provide direct links from the terminal to the plane. Also included in the plan is the construction of a small third terminal for VIPs such as politicians. Other plans include another carpark or an extension of the existing one and an undercover link to the CraftiaLink station. Passenger Facilities The list of passenger facilities are as follows: * Airline lounges (Air Craftia and Capital Air Services) * Bankera metro free terminal shuttle * Car rental * Charging terminals * Disabled parking * Duty free * Information desk * Interactive maps * Payphones * Prayer room * Showers * Shops- food * International to domestic flight shuttle bus * Viewing deck * Wheelchair access Shops Infrastructure Terminals T1 (International) T1 is the largest terminal in the airport, opening in March 2066. It replaced the old T1 which was located in the same location. T1 caters for all international flights but can also take any delayed domestic flights that land between 2:00am and 5:00am. The terminal has 19 gates, all of which have airbridges. T1 is open 24/7. T2 (Domestic) T2 is the second largest terminal in the airport, opening in February 2035. It was built to relieve pressure off the old T1 (located where the current T1 is). T2 caters for all the airport's domestic flights. The terminal has 11 gates, 8 of which have direct links to the terminal and the other 3 are accessed via an undercover walkway. T2 is open from 5:00am to 2:00am. TC (Cargo) TC is the only cargo terminal at the airport, opening in August 2042. It takes caters for all cargo planes and can take fresh, frozen and live cargo. Runways The airport has 2 runways.18L/36R is 3000m long, 62m wide and can cater for passenger planes of any size. It was built in 2001 and extended in 2050. 18R/36L is 2100m long, 62m wide and can cater for most small-medium sized aircraft. It was built in 2035, along with T2. Usage Passengers Bankera Airport is the 4th busiest airport in Craftia, handling 17,964,138 passengers in 2070. It is the only international airport BCT, with the only other airports in the area being Leigh Airport and Wibble Airport, both of which have very few scheduled flights each day. Movement cap The airport can operate as many aircraft in and out as it is safely able to handle between 6:00am and midnight. However, due to it's proximity to the Bankera CBD, the airport has a cap of 15 movements per hour at all other times. This is equivalent to just one takeoff or landing every four minutes. Additionally, between 10:00pm and 6:00am all flights must takeoff heading northbound. Hubs Capital Airport is the the hub for Capital Air Services and Air Craftia. Both airlines have their own airline lounges in the International Departure Terminal (airside). Stevecon Airlines has announced that a new hub will be opened there in October 2074. Transport The airport is served by multiple bus routes which drop off and pick up passengers on Aviation Drive, outside the airport. A three story carpark services both terminals. Each terminal has it's own drop off area and taxi rank. It also has a station on CraftiaLink and two stations on the Bankera Metro, which can be travelled between for free if you use your KeraKard.